


Tahanan

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Husbands!KaiSoo, Implied!Mpreg, M/M, Park Chanyeol - Freeform, Twins!Kyungin/Sookyung
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: Palibhasa kasi mga lalaki kaya hindi alam kung anong napkin para sa mga anak ang bibilhin.





	Tahanan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [friedchickai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedchickai/gifts).



> para po ito sa aking kaisoo buddy at sa inyo ring uhaw sa tagalog kaisoo fics gaya ko po

Lingid sa kaalaman ni Jongin habang siya'y nag-lilinis ng kanilang sasakyan ay mayroong kaganapan sa loob ng bahay na tanging ang maybahay niyang si Kyungsoo lamang ang nakapuna.

"Kyungin, anak, ano yang dugo sa shorts mo?" Dali-dali niyang nilapag ang kutsilyo na hawak-hawak at nilapitan ang labing-dalawang taong gulang na anak. Nagluluto na siya ng pananghalian nilang mag-anak, ngunit mukhang mauudlot muna ito. Pero patapos naman na, kaya hinayaan muna niya na iwan ito.

"Pa, hindi ko po alam," protesta ni Kyungin na may takot sa kanyang bilugang mukha, nang biglang namutla ito at nanlaki ang mga mata sabay karipas ng takbo sa banyo.

Sa pag-aalala ni Kyungsoo, agad itong sumunod sa banyo at kinatok ang pinto. "Anak, buksan mo 'tong pinto. Diyos ko, ano ba ang nangyayari sayo?"

"Papa!" Nakakagulat na sigaw at tili ang tumambad kalaunan galing sa kakambal ni Kyungin na si Sookyung na dali daling bumaba ng hagdan at tumakbo sa kanya ng may mga luha sa kanyang pisngi.

"Papa! Natatakot po ako!"

"Bakit? Bakit?" Nag-aalala niyang tanong habang hawak ang mga braso ng bata at sabay tingin sa ibaba kung saan takip ng kamay ni Sookyung ang harapan ng kanyang shorts.

"Ano ba ang nangyayari sa inyong magkapatid?" Naiiyak na tanong ni Kyungsoo bago pa nanlaki ang kanyang mga bilugang mga mata ng makita ang bahid ng dugo sa pang-ibaba ni Sookyung.

"Papa, may dugo! May lumalabas na dugo, Pa! Natatakot po ako!" Hikbi ni Sookyung, sabay bukas ng pinto ng banyo at umiiyak na rin si Kyungin at namumutla sa takot.

"Pa, may dugo! Ang daming lumabas, Pa!"

Kumapit na lamang ang kanyang mga anak sa kanyang beywang at tila ba nabuhusan ng malamig na tubig si Kyungsoo nang mapagtanto niya ang tunay na kalagayan ng kambal.

"Dinatnan na kayo mga anak," sambit niya, sabay halik sa kanilang mga ulo. "Tanda ito ng pagdadalaga niyo."

"Pa, pero nakakatakot." Ani ni Sookyung habang mahigpit na niyakap ang beywang ng kanyang tatay.

"Anak, hali kayo, maglinis muna kayo at maligo. Bibili lang ako ng napkin sa tindahan na ilalagay sa panty niyo at kayo'y magbihis at mag-grocery tayo. Dali na, maligo na. Dun ka na lang sa itaas maligo Sookyung."

Agad na sumunod sa utos ang mga anak at bumuntong hininga na lang si Kyungsoo habang minamasahe ang gilid ng kanyang noo. Hindi sya makapaniwala na nagdadalaga na ang dalawang prinsesa ng buhay nila ni Jongin.

 

-

 

"Dinatnan na sila?" Gulat na tanong ni Jongin nang itinanong si Kyungsoo kung saan siya pupunta.

"Oo mahal eh. Nagulat din ako na kay aga nila nagkaron. Teka lang, bibili lang ako ng napkin nung dalawa. Sana pala di mo muna hinugasan yang sasakyan at binabalak ko mag-grocery pagkatapos kumain. Di bale, niluluto na yung tinolang manok na request mo."

"Okay lang yun mahal, bumili ka na ng napkin nang magamit na ng kambal." Ngumisi si Jongin na ibinalik din ni Kyungsoo bago sya tumungo sa tindahan nila Mama Park.

"Pabili!" Tawag niya at agad lumabas si Chanyeol at binati siya ng malaking ngiti.

"Ano yun, Kyungsoo?"

"Pre, bigyan mo nga ako ng dalawang napkin. Dinatnan na yung kambal eh."

"Uh, anong brand ba?" Napakamot sa ulo si Chanyeol. "Wala kase si mama, eh wala pa naman ako alam sa napkin."

"Pareho lang tayo. Ah basta, bigyan mo ko ng dalawa. Magkano ba?"

"Eto, _Whisper_ , 8 pesos lang." Iniabot ni Chanyeol ang dalawang pakete ng cottony clean na mga napkin.

"Naku pre, salamat ah."

"Wala yun, pre." Tinaas ni Chanyeol and dalawang daliri para sa isang pagsaludo at tumawa lamang si Kyungsoo bago umuwi sa bahay.

Pagdating sa garahe, nakaligpit na ang lahat at kay bago tingnan ng Toyota Fortuner nila na bagong linis ni Jongin. Sa pagpasok niya sa bahay, kinausap muna niya ang asawa tungkol sa kambal. Hindi pa rin makapaniwala ang dalawa na maagang dinatnan ang mga anak, ngunit ito na rin ata ang sinyales na dumoble pa lalo ang pagpprotekta sa dalawang anak. Dalaga na sila, mahirap na kung may mangyaring di kanais-nais sa dalawa.

“Tapos na ba maligo yung dalawa?” Imik niya habang si Jongin ay numanakaw tikim sa kaldero ng tinolang manok.

“Tara puntahan natin.”

Hiwalay na tinumbok ng mag-asawa ang banyo sa unang palapag at sa pangalawang palapag. Nadatnan ni Kyungsoo na kakalabas lang ni Kyungin sa palikuran at agad naman niyang narinig ang malalakas na yabag ng paa ni Jongin sa hagdan and inanunsyo na nasa warto na si Sookyung.

Pagdating sa kwarto ng mga anak, iniabot ni Kyungsoo ang napkin sa mga ito.

"Pa, pano ko 'to ilalagay?" Pangamba ni Kyungin habang nakasuot ng kanyang Hello Kitty na bathrobe.

"Teka," napakunot ang noo niya nang tiningnan ang likod ng pakete ng Whisper nang may pagkalito sa kanyang mukha. "Tsk. Wala man lang nakalagay kung paano ilagay."

Sa mga saglit ding iyon, napuna niya ang asawa na nilapat ang cellphone nito sa kanyang tenga sabay, "Hello, ate? May itatanong lang ako."

"Papa? Ano ba ibig sabihin ng pagdadalaga? Hindi ko naman kasi kayo maintindihan ni Daddy Ni." Tanong ni Sookyung na napakamot na rin sa gilid ng kanyang pisngi sa pagkalito.

"Nagdadalaga na kayo," sabi niya sabay sa pagbukas ng pakete, habang ang asawa ay nagpapaturo sa kanyang nakakatandang kapatid na babae tungkol sa paglagay ng napkin. “Ibig sabihin, tumatanda na kayo at may mga pagbabagong magaganap na sa inyong mga katawan. Tatangkad kayo at,” kinamot na lang niya ang ilong sa kadahilanang hindi niya alam kung paano maipapaliwanag sa mga anak ng husto ang ibig sabihin ng pagdadalaga. Tinabi muna niya ang napkin sa kama at hinawakan ang mga kamay ng mga anak. “Basta, mga anak, ito lang pagkakatandaan ninyo, huwag muna kayo mag-bboyfriend ah?”

“Papa naman, hindi po no! Mag-aaral po muna ako para maging tulad niyo na titser.” Napangusong sagot ni Kyungin.

“Basta Papa, hindi naman po din ako nagmamadali. Bata pa po ako no.” Depensa naman ni Sookyung habang nakatiklop ang mga braso sa dibdib at nirolyo ang mga mata.

Tumawa na lang si Kyungsoo ng tahimik bago dinampian ng halik sa noo ang kambal nila ni Jongin.

Sa minutong ginugol sa pag-usap sa mga anak, dinampot muli ni Kyungsoo ang napkin at napangisi. Kahit di na magtanong si Jongin sa ate niya, naresolba na ni Kyungsoo ang misteryo sa kung paano ilagay ang napkin sa pang-ibaba ng mga bata.

"Salamat, ate. Sige." Binaba na ni Jongin ang cellphone at pumalakad papalapit sa mga anak. "Mahal, alam ko na kung pano ilagay yan."

Napailing si Kyungsoo nang may lapat na panunukso. Maliit na ngisi sa mukha ang sinyales nito. "Di mo naman na kailangan tumawag. Alam ko na kung paano. Tingnan mo."

Nasa palad na ni Kyungsoo ang isang pang-ibaba ng anak at pinakita sa asawa at sa mga anak kung paano ilapat ang napkin sa piraso ng tela. Nakilala sa pagiging tagaresolba ng mga bagay-bagay, mapakusina man yan o kahit ano pa na hindi pa niya nagagawa kailanman si Kyungsoo. Hindi padadaig si Kyungsoo, napkin man o kung ano pa. Kaya naman napanganga na naman si Jongin sa kanya nang maipakita ang nakadikit na napkin sa tela ng pang-ibaba ng mga anak.

"Wow Papa, madali lang pala po ilagay!" Natutuwang sabi ni Kyungin na may pagpalakpak pang kasama.

"Salamat, Pa. Magbibihis po muna kami ni Kyungin." Ngiting sabi naman ni Sookyung at tumungo na ang mag-asawa palabas ng kwarto ng mga anak.

"Napanganga ka na naman," natawang tukso ni Kyungsoo sa asawa. Ang mga labi niya'y kumukurba na hugis puso sabay sa pag kurba ng kanyang mga maaamong mga mata.

Napatitig si Jongin sa ganda, ngunit napanguso nang hampasin sa balikat ng asawa. "Kasalan mo kase, mahal. Ang galing mo kase. Lagi na lang sa tuwing may bago tayong gagamitin, ikaw lagi nakakatuklas kung paano gamitin ang isang bagay. Genius ba, ganun."

"Binobola mo na naman ako." Isa pang hampas at napaaray nang may pagkukunwari si Jongin. Kaso dinedma ni Kyungsoo. Wala nang epekto ang pagkukunwaring pagkakasaktan ni Jongin sa tuwing hahampasin siya ng asawa sa braso.

"Mahal, alam ko mahal na mahal mo din 'tong malalaking braso ko, pero tama na. Masakit yung hampas mo. Bakal ba yang kamay mo?" Hinila siya ni Kyungsoo pababa sa kusina habang tumatawa.

"Oo na. Mahal ko na. Buong katawan mo naman love na love ko eh, kaya nga nagka-anak tayo at kambal pa ang binigay."

Tumawa rin si Jongin, pero bago pa sila makatapak sa huling baitang ng kanilang hagdan, inikot ni Jongin ang asawa at hinawakan ang mga mapupulang pisngi nito. "Basta, next time, kambal na lalaki naman ang target natin ah?"

Imbis na hampas ang sumalubong sa kanya na kanyang inaasahan, halik sa pisngi ang isinagot sa kanya ng minamahal. Kay tamis pa ng ngiti ang bigay pagkatapos nito. "Sa susunod. Maghintay ka lang, mahal."

Numakaw halik pabalik si Jongin sa makakapal na labi ng asawa. “Kung kelan ready to rambol ulit.”

Tumawa sila habang nakadikit ang mga noo at ilong sa isa’t-isa.

"Papa! Daddy! Kain na tayo!"

Sa hudyat na ito, dumiretso na ang mag-asawa sa kusina upang ihain na ang pagkain sa hapag kainan nang may masasayang ngiti na tila ba nakadikit na sa kanilang mga labi simula't simula pa lamang.

 

-

 

Matapos magpahinga nang mahigit tatlumpu't minuto, pumunta na ang mag-anak na Kim sa _Puregold_.

"Dapat pala sa _Mercury_ na lang tayo." Napakamot sa ulo si Kyungsoo, kaso nasa loob na sila ng grocery at kumuha na rin ng pulang basket si Jongin.

"Hayaan mo na," ngisi ni Jongin sa asawa at sa kambal. "Tara."

"Si Daddy kase bibili ata ng alak kaya okay lang dito." Imik ni Sookyung nang may pagtawa.

"Naku, kayo talaga. Isang beses lang sa isang buwan uminom ang Daddy niyo. At tuwing umiinom yan, syempre kasama ako." Pag-amin ni Kyungsoo sa mga anak na parehong tumatawa at ngumingisi habang sinusundan ang Daddy nila.

"Eh Papa, tingnan mo oh. Akala ko po ba napkin lang bibilhin eh si Daddy ayun." Tinuro ng anak si Jongin sa pamamagitan nang pag-nguso. Agad namang kumaripas ng tingin si Kyungsoo sa asawa na kumukuha na ng isang botelya ng Novellino red wine.

Bumuntong hininga na lang si Kyungsoo at kinagat-kagat ang mga labi. "Hayaan niyo na Daddy niyo. Ganyan talaga yan. Dapat talaga nag-Mercury na lang tayo."

Sa pagtingin pabalik ni Kyungsoo sa asawa, laking gulat niya nang isinauli nito ang botelya at kumindat sa kanya bago tumalikod at naglakad tungo sa mga napkin.

"Papa, bakit sinauli ni Daddy yung alak?"

Kinamot na lang niya ang ilong at napailing. "Minsan may topak lang talaga Daddy niyo. Tara na nga."

Subalit, pagdating sa lugar kung saan makikita ang sari-saring mga napkin, nanlaki na lang ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo nang madatnan ang asawa na kuha dito, kuha doon.

"Jongin, ano ginagawa mo?"

"Mahal, kunin na lang natin lahat, para masubukan ng mga bata lahat." Suwestyon ni Jongin habang padampot pa lang ang isang pakete ng _Modess_ all nights.

"Mahal, ang dami mo nang kinuha. Isa-isa lang. Di naman araw-araw kakailanganin yan ng mga bata." Dinampot ni Kyungsoo ang mga balot ng Whisper super thin at _Kotex_.

Samantala, ang kambal ay tila mas nasisiyahang panoorin ang kanilang mga tatay kaysa makisawsaw sa kung anong brand ang dapat bilhin.

"Kyungsoo naman, mas mabuti na meron tayo lahat ng brand para malaman natin kung saan mas kumportable yung dalawa. Tsaka, may ideya ka ba kung ano ang magandang brand na gamitin?" Panghihimutok ni Jongin. Napatingin naman sa mga malalaking braso ng asawa si Kyungsoo, ngunit di rin papatinag sa may puntong alok ni Jongin.

"May punto ka naman, mahal. Pero mas mainam na paisa-isang balot muna. Tingin ko okay naman 'tong Whisper eh." Sabay dampot sa cottony soft, hanggang sa napakunot na ang noo nito.

"Bakit ang daming klase kasi ng napkin? Ano pinagkaiba ng super thin sa cottony soft? Tas ano 'to?"  Dampot bigla sa _Modess_ with wings at _Charmee_ na without wings.

"Kaya nga sabi ko sayo kuha na lang tayo ng tig-iisa para alam natin kung ano yung bibilhin sa susunod." Depensa muli ni Jongin, pero di pa rin titibag si Kyungsoo.

"Tawagan mo nga si Ate Jihyun. Magtanong ka ulit." Utos nito at ngumuso si Jongin.

"Wag na. Resolbahin natin 'to ng tayo lang."

"Daddy naman pinapatagal niyo pa, kami na lang po kaya mamili?" Sumabat na ang mga anak at dinampot ni Sookyung ang pakete ng kaparehong balot na ginamit nila ni Kyungin na bili ni Kyungsoo sa tindahan ni Mama Park.

"Yung kanina na lang po, Papa, Daddy Ni. Komportable naman po ako sa gamit ko ngayon. Tsaka, Daddy, kailangan natin magtipid kaya tig-dalawang balot na lang po kami ni Sookyung." Sambit ni Kyungin.

Napahinto sa pagtatalo ang mag-asawa nang panoorin ang kambal na mga anak na isauli ang sangkaterbang napkin na inilagay ni Jongin sa basket. Puno na nga yung basket nang maabutan nila tapos balak pa dagdagan ng daddy nila.

"Ayan Papa, Daddy eh di okay na. Tig-isang balot na kami ni Sookyung. Okay na po ba?" Siwalat ng anak at nagtinginan na lang ang mag-asawa at natawa.

"Daddy Jongin niyo kase eh, sugapa at may topak minsan.” Pag-aasar ni Kyungsoo na sinunggaban naman ni Jongin ng, “Sugapa nga, may topak nga, love mo pa din naman.”

Hinapas siya muli ni Kyungsoo sa braso ng dalawa hanggang tatlong beses na malugod namang tinanggap ni Jongin.

“Hinahayaan lang kita, Soo ah. Pero mamaya ka sa akin.” Pagngisi ni Jongin na agad naman ikinapula ng mukha ni Kyungsoo kaya naman hinampas niya muli ang asawa sa kabila naming braso.

“Che, ewan ko sayo. Tara na nga. Teka kailangan ko ng _Nutella_ pala at _Spam_.” Lumakad na papalayo si Kyungsoo na sinundan ng dalawang anak.

“Papa! Bibili ako ng foot socks!”

“Pa, gusto ko po ng ice-cream!”

Nagpa-iwan saglit si Jongin hawak ang basket na may lamang napkin. Nanlalaking ngiti ang nakausbong sa kanyang mukha habang pinapanood ang asawa at mga anak na nakakapit na sa mga braso ni Kyungsoo. Nakuha talaga ng kambal ang pagka-clingy nilang dalawa ni Kyungsoo sa isa’t-isa at _tangina_ talaga, hindi siya magsasawa kailanman sabihing napaka-swerte niya at naging asawa niya ang isang Do Kyungsoo na ngayon ay Kim Kyungsoo na ng mahigit labing-tatlong taon na at more to come pa.

**Author's Note:**

> sana ay natuwa kayo!


End file.
